


Сто двадцать пятая

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Сто двадцать пятая

Нейт сидит на диване и читает книгу "Стратегия и тактика войны в городских условиях", Рэй лежит у него на коленях и периодически вставляет комментарии. Иногда они начинают спорить и не всегда выигрывает Нейт. Брэду нравится их слушать. Нейт никогда не злится на Рэя, всегда терпеливо отвечает на его даже самые безумные и нелогичные вопросы. Видимо, поэтому Нейт и стал лейтенантом, а Брэд нет, недостаточно выдержки. 

Нейт переворачивает страницу, Рэй хватает его руку и начинает водить пальцами по своим губам.   
\- Рэй, мы читаем или?  
\- Читаем. Ты читай-читай, я тебя внимательно слушаю, - он легко покусывает кончики пальцев Нейта.  
Брэд наблюдает за ними. У Нейта красивые руки и они идеально смотрятся во рту Рэя. Нейт пытается читать, но начинает сбиваться. Брэду интересно, как долго тот продержится. Рэй облизывает каждый палец, посасывает, проводит языком вверх вниз. Нейт сидит послушно, не пытается убрать руку, он замер и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами. Рэй улыбается, глядя на него снизу вверх. Когда Рэй такой, этому трудно сопротивляться, Брэд знает по себе. Единственная связная мысль, которая появляется в такой момент в голове - опрокинуть гаденыша и сунуть член по самые яйца в его мокрый смеющийся рот. Но, видимо, у Нейта не такие мысли или такие, но он лучше держит себя в руках. 

Брэд встает и подходит к ним. Рэй поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
\- Вкусные пальцы, хочешь попробовать?  
\- Не откажусь.  
Он садится рядом и берет другую руку Нейта.   
\- Это нечестный прием, - Нейт выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
\- А ты как хотел, Нейти, мы городская герилья, думаешь, мы будем играть по правилам? Именно поэтому партизанская война всегда эффективна.   
\- Не всегда, Рэй, но... ох, - Нейт вздрагивает, это слишком хорошо для него.   
Он уже давно возбужден и лежащий на его коленях Рэй это прекрасно чувствует. Рэй начинает невесомо, почти не касаясь, поглаживать член Нейта через домашние штаны. Книга с тихим шелестом страниц съезжает по его коленям и падает на пол.   
\- Мы потеряем место, где читали, - задыхаясь, шепчет Нейт.   
\- Он еще способен связно мыслить, это плохо, не так ли, Рэй?

Это звучит как команда. Рэй перетекает на пол и стаскивает с Нейта штаны вместе с бельем. Потом дразнящим движением языка проводит по члену. Нейт вздрагивает, Брэд прижимает его к дивану и жадно целует. Рэй начинает сосать, глубоко заглатывая член. Нейт стонет и хватается пальцами за плечи Колберта. Брэд смотрит в глаза и водит по его губам большим пальцем, одновременно поглаживая другой рукой ритмично двигающийся затылок Рэя.   
\- Нейт, ты помнишь, о чем вы читали? На какой странице?  
\- На.. н-на сто двадцать... пятой... третий аб...зац... сверху...  
\- Рэй, плохо сосешь.  
\- Чтооо?! - Рэй от возмущения даже прекращает процесс.   
\- Дай-ка папочка покажет тебе класс.  
Брэд перемещается на пол между разведенных коленей Нейта и берет в рот. Нейт вскрикивает, закусывает губы и водит мокрыми пальцами по обивке дивана.   
\- Да, лаадно, какой это класс, подвинься. 

И они начинают сосать вдвоем, двигая языками по члену с разных сторон. Один облизывает головку, другой яйца, они сталкиваются, целуются и снова ласкают языками.  
Нейт вздергивает бедра, мечется по дивану, стонет в голос.   
\- Дадим ему кончить, Рэй?   
\- Ну, я даже не знаю. Нейт, на какой странице мы читали?  
\- Я не помню! Сто.. сто.. я хочу кончить, пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Они опять облизывают его, дразнят, заглатывают по очереди. И Нейт не выдерживает, прогибается, запрокинув голову, зажмуривается и кончает. 

\- Вот это был прицельный выстрел!  
Лицо Рэя в сперме, он улыбается.   
\- Извини, - Нейт стирает потеки тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- Знаешь, Нейт, - Брэд поднимает с пола немного помятую книгу, - это действительно была сто двадцать пятая страница. Вот это, я понимаю, профессионализм! Нам, Рэй, до таких высот еще расти и расти.   
\- Ну, вот поэтому ты всего лишь сержант, а он целый лейтенант!   
Рэй встает, ерошит волосы на затылке Брэда и уходит в ванную. Брэд поднимается и идет за ним.


End file.
